Jaden's Doll Trouble
by Scarpaw
Summary: The dolls are alive." "That's ridiculous, dolls can't be alive!" "Of course they can, they just need the right master." It all just had to start with Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry wandering around the abandoned dorm... Summary continued inside!
1. Prologue: The Doll And The Dream

Yeah, I'm starting another story... These stories are going to be the death of me... This story was really drawn from something from one of my other stories. I was talking to my friend the other day about it, and she liked the idea. And of course, Paw-Chan gets sucked into writing another story!

I hope you guys like the story. There aren't pairings as of yet, but if there are requests for one I may do it.

This takes place during season three and is AU from there. Sorry. But, Jesse will still be in it! ^_^

Oh, and here's the full summary, bu the way! ^_^

**Summary: _"The dolls are alive." "That's ridiculous, dolls can't be alive!" "Of course they can, they just need the right master." It all just had to start with Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry wandering around the abandoned dorm, wanting to explore. Then having Jaden find that creepy doll and wanting to take it back..._**

So, without further ado, the prologue to **Jaden's Doll Trouble**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Prologue**

"_Melody, are you ready?" A girl asked another girl._

"_I'm as ready as I'll ever be Janet. If these men want Damian gone, they'll have to fight for it." The second girl, 'Melody', replied. Melody had fair skin, and pink hair that wasn't quite magenta, yet not quite peach that curled just past her neckline. It was somewhere in the middle, and she had complimenting almond shaped aquamarine eyes._

_Melody wore a black mini skirt with black leggings and black heels. Her top was a white tank top with a huge pink heart on the front with a black sleeveless trench coat thrown overtop that ended right before it touched the ground. Her arms were clad up to the elbows in white lace-less gloves. In her hands she loosely held a staff made of steel that curved into a crescent at the top and it held a drop of water made of crystal coming from the top of the curve, nestling safely at the bottom of it. Off the very tip of the staff was a steel water droplet._

"_That's the Melody I know!" The first girl, 'Janet', cheered. "Sarai and I knew that you and Damian would never give up; that you'd fight to the end! Mlody would never back down from a fight no matter the stakes!" Janet was a blonde whose hair stopped just blow her ears with deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul._

_Janet wore black pants with matching black shoes. Her top was a crimson red tank top and she had fingerless black gloves on that ended at her wrists. To her waist she had a leather sword belt attached and the hilt of the sword was a red._

"_These soldiers won't know what hit them," Melody smirked, and Janet nodded._

"_Yeah," Janet agreed. "They'll regret ever going against the-"_

_End Dream_

"_Hee hee hee,_" A dry voice laughed, jerking Jaden from his sleep. He looked around, trying to find out what caused it. There was no one in the dorm… No one, that was, except for Syrus and Hassleberry, as well as himself. And Jaden was pretty sure that they were still sound asleep.

Then what was it that had jerked the third year Slifer out of his slumber? Jaden's eyes glanced fleetingly over towards an eerie looking doll that sat on the sole desk in the Slifer's dorm, head aimed up towards the light on the ceiling. The doll wasn't cute or pretty, per say, but something had drawn Jaden to it when they were exploring the abandoned dorm earlier that day.

The doll was tattered and torn and covered in numerous stitches from where it had been patched up. The whole thing was a tan colored material with odd darker brown stitches all over it. Its head had two pointed ears, and the inside of the ears were a dark brown color that seemed to be the same color as the stitches covering its body. Its eyes were two different colors and sizes. The right eye was a huge oval black button with four sewing holes in it; the left eye was a small circular red button that only had two sewing holes in it. It had a creepy smile- it was like the smile would forever be etched on its face and the teeth on it were pointed triangles. The doll had a cute small tail, as well as two arms and legs. The arms were abnormally long, almost as if it was made so it could throw itself over the owners' shoulders and hang from their shoulders. The legs and arms all had four black claws that looked like that if they had been real they would really hurt.

Jaden had felt compelled to bring the doll back to the Slifer dorm- and he didn't know or understand why. But, he brought the doll back anyways- it seemed like it was lonely being in that abandoned dorm all by itself anyways.

Syrus, the worrywart, hadn't wanted to take the doll claiming that it wasn't theirs to take, but Jaden didn't see the harm. The dorm was abandoned, so whoever left it there probably wouldn't miss it.

Stopping his thoughts on the doll, Jaden thought back to the dream he just had. He didn't get it- just who were those girls? And why were they getting ready to fight?

Jaden didn't recognize either of the girls although he felt like he knew them from somewhere. The name 'Damian' also rang a faint bell, but he wasn't sure where from. Really the only thing that seemed remotely familiar to him was the staff that girl- Melody, was that what she had been called? -had been holding, and that was probably just because it was similar to the staff the duel monster Eria the Water Charmer has.

Jaden let out a sigh and flopped back onto his bunk of the bed. The only place he was getting with all this thinking was more tired. Closing his eyes he went and drifted back into the land of sleep, not noticing the way the doll had seemingly moved its head to stare at him.

Jaden had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into, bringing that doll home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean just that, he's gone!"

"How? He couldn't have just upped and walked away."

"Well, actually…"

"You know what I mean! That… That _thing's_ mistress hasn't been alive for centuries! The only one who would have been able to see it would be us or his new mistress with that spell in place!"

"I guess that means…"

"No! She isn't back! Don't even dare assume that! You just had to have reset the spell wrong, that's all! I am _**not**_ accepting that that brat is back- alive!"

"Alright… I guess… If you say so..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So how did you guys like the prologue of **Jaden's Doll Trouble**? The end was probably confusing, but it will all be explained in time.

Please Read and Review and tell me what think of this please!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	2. Azira's Appearence

I'm glad people liked the prologue of **Jaden's Doll Trouble**! Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX sadly…**

**Chapter 1**

"_Are you sure you're going to be alright Melody?" A boy, about the same age as the pinkette, asked._

_The boy had glossy obsidian black hair and steely hazel eyes that were glaring at the back of Melody's head. He was wearing white dress pants and black dress shoes. His top was forest green long sleeve shirt and he had white fingerless gloves on his hands that stopped at his wrist. At his side was a green sword sheathe with a white sword hilt peering out._

"_I'll be fine Jordan," Melody said, not looking back at the boy. "I need to do this. If I don't, who knows what will happen?" The boy, Jordan, sighed._

"_You're too young to be going through this," Jordan sighed, and grabbed Melody's arm. "I'm going with you." Melody gave a sigh and pulled her arm out of Jordan's grip._

"_No you're not Jordan," Melody said, spinning on her heel and staring the boy in straight in the eye. "I won't let you! This is between me and them. They want Damian dead, and I'm not letting them. I have to protect Damian." Jordan sighed, and grabbed Melody's arm again as she tried to leave._

"_I understand that," Jordan told the adamant girl. "But who will protect you? Face it, without Damian on the battle field with you, you're an open target for the enemy. And I'm not letting you die on me!" Melody sighed, knowing she had been beat._

"_Fine," She resigned, turning around again. She pointed her finger in Jordan's face, other hand on her hip. "Just don't go dying on __**me**__, got it?" Jordan laughed, and intertwined his fingers with Melody's._

"_Alright," Jordan laughed, and the two were off the road, prepared for what the future had in store for them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing Syrus noticed when he got up that morning was that that creepy doll Jaden had brought home with them from the abandoned dorm wasn't on the desk where Jaden had placed it. As he climbed off of his bunk of their three-bunk bunk bed, he tried to keep calm and tell himself there was a rational explanation for the disappearance of the creepy looking doll. Of course, when Syrus looked at Jaden's bunk, he found that rational explanation.

The doll was sitting innocently at the foot of Jaden's bunk, legs coming over the side of it with its abnormally long arms hanging slightly off of it. Overall it gave the doll the appearance that it was sitting on the bed as it slumped slightly on the wall.

With a sigh, Syrus went and got changed into his school uniform. Leave it to Jaden to pull some sort of prank on him to scare him for the start of the school year.

Syrus grabbed the doll and set it back on the desk where it had been when he went to sleep after he had finished getting changed.

He left the dorm, figuring that Jaden would get up on his own- there wasn't going on today anyways, just the pep rally, and that wasn't until the afternoon. Jaden would be up by then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Azira do this," A girl muttered bitterly under her breath. "Azira do that. Azira, Azira, Azira! Why can't that girl do anything for herself?!" The girl had curly blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and the palest skin you could imagine. It was as if she was made of porcelain or something.

She wore a black skirt with a white button up blouse and a black blazer. On her feet were black heels and her toes could be seen through them, and her toenails were painted black. On her hands were white fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrist and her fingernails were painted black.

"You okay Sheila?" A voice from behind the girl asked, and the girl, Azira, turned around, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," She answered, smile on her porcelain features. "Sorry if I worried you or anything." The boy smiled back.

"Not a problem Sheila," The boy said as he leaned against the railing of the boat with her. "You want to talk about anything?" Azira raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the boy was trying to get her to talk about what she had been whining about moments previous.

"Not really." Azira replied. "My name's Azira. I'm from East Academy. I never caught your name." The boy smiled and tipped his hat.

"My name's Jim, Sheila," The boy replied. "I'm from South Academy. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what was bothering you?" Azira smiled at Jim.

"Nice try Jim," Azira smiled. "But I'm fine. I don't need to or want to talk about anything. It was nice meeting you." And Azira disappeared below deck, leaving Jim up top.

Once below deck, Azira walked through the halls. She really didn't want to call _her_ yet. All of a sudden, she was on the ground, as well as another kid.

This kid had blue hair and emerald green eyes. He had a white blouse like hers on with a blue blazer over top.

"Sorry," The boy said as he picked himself up and offered his hand to help Azira up. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Azira smiled serenely as she looked into the boys' eyes. There was something… different about him. And it only took her a second to realize what it was.

"It's alright," Azira replied, holding out her hand. One touch. One touch and she'd know if he was really what she thought he was. "I'm Azira. East Academy transfer." The boy smiled, and took her hand and shook it.

"My name's Jesse," He replied. "North Academy." Azira nodded and they let go of the other's hands.

"Well, I better get going," Jesse said. "I'm heading up on deck to see Duel Academy as we come into port. Do you want to come with me?" Azira shook her head, a smirk hidden behind her porcelain features.

"Nah," She replied. "I'm heading back to my room. I promised one of my friends that I'd call them once I made it." Jesse shrugged.

"Alright then." And Jesse was gone, and Azira released her smirk as she disappeared down the hall to her room.

Bingo. She may not have found the one, but she found someone that was at least close.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Z to resistance. Repeat, Z to resistance."

"We hear you Z. What do you have for us?"

"We're almost there. And, I found something interesting."

"What? Is it the one?"

"No, but close?"

"What?"

"Just tell little Helen that her master's going to be home soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I totally just guessed on the Academy Jim was from. I knew it had to be either South or East, I just wasn't sure. I made a guess. So, if anybody wants to tell me if I'm right or wrong, I'd really appreciate it.

And, yes, Azira is replacing Adrian in this story. But don't worry, Adrian may or may not appear in later chapters... Not sure yet... But hey, there may not have been any direct Jaden in this chapter, but there was Jesse!

I'm still unsure of a pairing, but I'm pretty sure I have one now. But, if anybody wants to request a pairing, I'll try and make it happen!

Please Read and Review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	3. The Transfers

Paw-chan here with the second chapter of **Jaden's Doll Trouble!** I hope you guys like it! ^___^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

"_Knock Knock," Jordan smirked from the doorway of the cottage. Janet jumped, turning around with her hands flying to her mouth._

"_Oh my," Janet gasped, hands flying over her mouth before flying to heart, as if trying to slow it down. She then glared at Jordan. "That was rude Jordan! You made me nearly have a heart __**and **__panic attack! Melody wouldn't have been happy if you did that!" Jordan laughed and ruffled the blonde's curls._

"_Sorry Janet." Jordan laughed as Janet made a face and fixed her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you, honest. I thought you heard me approaching." Janet sighed and shook her head._

"_It's alright," Janet waved him off. "What do you want?"_

"_I'm looking for Melody. Have you seen her?" He asked, his brow furrowed. "There's something I need to talk to her about." Janet gave him a reproachful look, but shrugged none the less. What went on between Jordan and her best friend was none of her business._

"_She's in the other room, patching Damian up." Janet replied, pointing to one of the doors. "I think Helen's in there with her to, but I'm not sure." Jordan smiled and nodded._

"_Alright," Jordan said. "Thanks Janet." And he disappeared through one of the doors, and Janet just shook her head, laughing._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden woke up, finding himself up on the roof. Blinking owlishly for a moment, he tried to remember when he'd gotten up on the roof. Then he remembered, he had gone up there because he liked the view and he ended up falling asleep… again.

Thinking back, he thought about the dream he had had. That was what- the second or third time he had a dream like that? A dream filled with people he didn't know or recognize, but somehow he felt he knew and recognized the people.

_Bi, Rubi!_ A voice said, snapping Jaden out of his wonderings. Jaden looked over towards the source of the noise, seeing a weird looking four eared purple duel spirit with ruby red eyes and a ruby colored sphere settling itself on its tail. Jaden cocked his head to the side, unsure of where the little duel spirit had come from.

"Ruby, where are you girl?" A voice said, and the purple four eared duel spirit turned away from Jaden and disappeared around a corner, scaling a blue haired boy that had just come up the steps.

"There you are!" The boy said happily, a smile on my face. Jaden smiled as well.

"So you see duel spirits too?" Jaden asked, and the boy nodded.

"I'm Jesse Anderson," The boy, Jesse, said. "And you must be the infamous Jaden Yuki." Jaden smiled and shook Jesse's hand.

"That's me." He said, but before they could get any farther in the conversation, two familiar voices rang out in Jaden's ears.

"Jaden!"

"Jaden!" Two voices were calling. The two boys turned to see Syrus and Hassleberry's heads pop up from the staircase.

"Jaden!" Syrus half-whined. "We need to get going! The pep rally is about to start!" Jaden paused, putting a finger on his chin, thinking.

"Wait, that was today?" Jaden asked. When Syrus and Hassleberry nodded, he turned to Jesse.

"I gotta go," He said, smile still on his face. "See ya around!" And Jaden had disappeared down the staircase and out of sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"From East Academy," Chancellor Sheppard announced, "We have Miss Azira!" The kids clapped as the porcelain doll-like blonde came from the back.

"From South Academy, we have Jim 'Crocodile' Cook!" An Australian with a cowboy hat, bandaged eye, and a crocodile on his back came out from the back, waving to the group.

"From West Academy, we have Zeke Luther!" Out from the back came a boy with dark black hair that had the option of being considered obsidian and coal at the same time, as well as smoky blue eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. He had a cocky smirk on his face with a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with honeysuckle yellow converse and he had a dark green short sleeved shirt on partly covered by a bright yellow blazer. He gave a half-ass wave to the kids as if saying he wanted to be there yet at the same time he didn't.

"And finally we have Jesse Anderson from North Academy." Cue the crickets! _Chirp… Chirp… Chirp…_

No one came from the back, leaving the kids in wonder where this alleged 'Jesse Anderson' was.

About ten minutes later, they got their answer.

The door to the room opened, showing a boy with blue hair panting slightly, like he was out of breath from doing a lot of running, with a bit of sweat running from his brow.

Jaden recognized the kid- it was Jesse! So Jesse was the fourth and missing exchange student. Jaden smiled, the two exchanged a few words, and Chancellor Sheppard re-introduced Jesse, kids clapping for him while Jesse rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, apologizing for being late.

Then, Chancellor Sheppard announced they'd have a duel between two of the students- Jesse and Jaden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Azira."

"Zeke." The two kids glared at each other, hanging in a separate corner of the duel arena where they wouldn't be heard. Neither one were paying the slightest bit of attention to the duel going on below them.

"What's a porcelain freak like you doing here?" Zeke snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Funny," The once placid girl snapped back. "I was just about to ask why a freak like you was here." The two kids glared at each other, not saying anything as if they were waiting for the other to talk. Finally, Zeke moved, brushing forcefully past Azira, headed over to where the other transfer was.

"You know where, tonight." Was whispered into Azira's ear. "Bring your duel disk." Azira smirked.

"Whatever you say, freak," She smirked, and turned on her heel and bounded ahead of Zeke to Jim, and hung over the railing as far as she could without falling, looking down at the duel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A five year old was wandering the halls of a castle, seemingly bored. Her was short and a magenta color, her eyes a blind blue. A door opened and the five year old stopped in her wanderings and looked over her shoulder to see who had opened the door._

"_There's my sweetheart!" A man about his late thirties smiled, and the girl smiled back and laughed, and darted back down the hall into the man's arms._

"_Hi Daddy!" The girl laughed. "I've missed you so much!" The man, her father, laughed. Her father had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes._

"_I've missed you to sweetie," Her father told her. "But I'm back now." The girl smiled even wider and giggled even more._

"_Daddy's not going to leave me, is he?" She asked, frown coming to her face suddenly. Her father put a frown to his face and shook his head._

"_No sweetheart, I'm not." He replied. "Daddy's going to be with you for as long as he can."_

_Down the hall there was the sound of shattering glass and the sound of someone running down the hall. The father-daughter duo turned around, the girl clinging to her father frightened- what was going to happen?_

"_Sire!" A man cried out from the end of the hall. "You need to get yourself and the young princess out of here! We're unde- augh!" The man cried out as a sword suddenly appeared out the front of his stomach, and then was ripped out of his stomach just as viciously._

_The five year old started to cry, not knowing any other way to comprehend with what she just saw. Her father scooped her up into his arms and pressed the girls' face into his shirt, keeping her eyes away from the chaos that had just started in the hall as maids and servants darted out of the various rooms along the hall to see what was going on and who had screamed._

_Taking advantage of the chaos, the man slipped inside of the room he had just came out of. He slipped quietly over to the bookcase and pulled down one of the books, causing the bookcase to slide over, revealing a small crawlway. The girls' father placed her in the crawlway, and knelt beside her._

"_Listen sweetie," He told her. "You need to live and survive. You can't be killed. You must stay strong and get away from. Never look back. Got it?" The girl whimpered, tears falling more and more from her eyes._

"_But daddy!" The girl cried, and he shook his head._

"_I'll be fine," He reassured the girl. "Just get going!" And before the five year old could do anything, her father had put the book he had pulled down, up. The bookcase slid back over the secret crawlway, and the girl started pounding her small fists on the bookcase._

"_Daddy!" The girl screamed, her pleas going unheard through the bookcase. "Daddy, don't leave me! Daddy! Daddy you promised! You promised that you weren't going to leave me! Daddy!" Tears were streaming like a flood from her eyes, and they didn't stop when she heard the sound of somebody getting hurt._

"_Daddy!" She wailed. She didn't want to crawl down the crawlway she was in. She wanted to stay with her father. She wanted everything to be alright. She wanted none of this to happen._

"_Daddy!" She wailed again, her screams still mute on the other side of the bookcase. Suddenly, all was quiet on the other side of the bookcase, and the five year olds cries stopped slowly, turning into whimpers._

"_Daddy?" She whimpered slightly. "Daddy?"_

_Not knowing what else to do, and unwilling to leave without knowing what had happened to her daddy, she stayed there, curled up in a ball, tears staining her face._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah... I'm sorry if the introduction of the transfers was confusing, I just wasn't sure how to do it. And also, I'm not writing out Jaden and Jesse's duel seeing as everybody knows what happens.

And, I'm hoping everybody is reading the italics at the beginning and now at the end! The italics are important! ^_____^

Please read and review and tell me what you think!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	4. Take It Back

Wow! ^__^ Two chapters in one day! Aren'tcha happy? Read the chapter! And, yes the italics are really important, so it is imperative!

And, I actually wrote the italic part you see below in the beginning yesterday, meaning for it to be part of the last chapter. But, I found it fit to be part of this chapter.

Read the chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3**

"_Melody!" Jordan shouted, racing over to said girl, scooping her up in his arms. She looked up at Jordan weakly, her eyes half lidded. From her stomach protruded a sword made of white steel._

"_J-Jordan…" Melody coughed out weakly, blood drizzling out of the side of her mouth. "I-I'm… sorry. I-I've f-failed every… body…" Jordan shook his head, trying not to let the tears burning in his eyes to fall. However, despite his trying, tears still fell from his eyes._

"_Don't speak like that!" Jordan screamed at the dying girl. "You're going to live! I won't let you die! Helen, get over here!" He shouted to the side, calling the girl over. Melody coughed again._

"_I'm s-sorry J-Jordan." Melody said, tears leaking down her face mixing with the blood that was kept being produced by her mouth. "I-I'm dying, ar-aren't I? I've… f-failed everyb-body." Jordan just shook his head._

"_You're not dying!" Jordan cried, trying to force himself to believe the lie. "You're going to live Melody! I won't let you die! Helen!" Jordan called for the other girl, who still hadn't come yet._

"_Oh god," Jordan sobbed. "This is all my fault! I was supposed to protect you!" Melody gave Jordan a soft smile, despite her pain._

"_D-don't worry," She coughed out. "I-It's not… your f-fault. D-don't b-blame your… self for s-something tha… at was m-my fault." Melody coughed harsher, more of the precious substance of life leaking out of her mouth, one of the coughs spraying Jordan's face with blood. His eyes were wide open, shocked by the sudden appearance of the blood on his face but quickly recovered._

"_Don't die on me Melody!" Jordan shouted at the body that was quickly being drained of life. Melody managed one small smile for Jordan before a harsh violent cough over took her body._

"_L-live a go-good l-life for m-me, J-Jordan…" Melody managed this last one plea, before her eyes shut one last time, for good._

_Dead._

_Melody, dead._

_His very song, very melody, of life, dead._

_Jordan howled in blind fury, not knowing any other way to cope with Melody's death._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You three found _this_ in the abandoned dorm?" Alexis asked Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry incredulously, looking at the tattered demonic looking doll that sat innocently at the edge of Jaden's bed.

"Yeah, we did," Jaden confirmed, scratching the back of his head, an odd smile on his face. "He seemed kind of lonely in there." Chazz looked at Jaden like he was the stupidest bug on the earth.

"He seemed _**LONELY?!**_" Chazz blew up. "_**YOU STUPID SLIFER SLACKER! DOLLS CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!!!**_" Atticus looked at the doll, taking great care to notice its abnormally long arms.

"I wonder what's up with its long arms." Atticus wondered, and Jesse nodded.

"I was wondering that to," Jesse agreed.

"I thought about that to," Jaden said, finger on his chin like he was thinking. "I figured it was so the doll could hang off of your neck or something, but there's nothing for it to hold." Jaden shrugged, like he was casting it aside.

"I think you guys should take it back." Alexis said finally, looking at the tattered doll.

"Why?" Jaden wondered. "There was nothing wrong with me taking the doll- the dorm is abandoned after all." Alexis sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just have a bad feeling about this Jaden." Alexis answered. "I have a bad feeling that by taking this doll you're getting yourself into something bad." Jaden gave a small pout and lifted the doll up.

"Come on Alexis!" Jaden pouted, holding the tattered doll up in front of his face to block Alexis' glare. "What's so bad about the little guy?" Alexis shook her head as if she wasn't falling for his pout.

"No," Alexis said firmly, shaking her head. "You're taking it back to the abandoned dorm." When the smallest glimmer of a smile appeared on Jaden's face, Alexis knew exactly what Jaden was planning.

"And I'm going with you," She added, "To make sure you actually take it back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You didn't chicken out," Zeke snidely commented as Azira made her way into the basement of the abandoned dorm. Azira glared at the boy.

"Of course not." Azira spat back, snapping her black duel disk onto her right arm and shoving her deck into the card area.

"In fact," Azira taunted. "I thought you were going to be the chicken, Zekey." Azira smirked when she got the reaction she wanted. Zeke's face flamed red in fury, and he sputtered and spat like a cat as he desperately tried to scrounge up a comeback. Finding none, all Zeke could do was slap his yellow duel disk onto his arm furiously and slammed his deck in the card area.

"Duel!" The two shouted, one smirking, the other red in the face.

**Azira LP: 4000**

**Zeke LP: 4000**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I can't get it!" A seven year old with slowly lightening magenta hair and slowly darkening blind blue eyes moaned. A woman with tan hair and sweet hazel eyes clasped her hand on the girls' shoulder._

"_It's alright sweetie," The woman said with kind eyes. The girl shook her head furiously and tore herself away from the woman._

"_No! No it's not!" The seven cried, dragging her nails down her face. "And don't call me sweetie! Never call me sweetie! Never ever ever!" The woman looked slightly concerned and knelt down to the seven year olds' height level._

"_Are you alright?" She asked, but the seven year old turned away from her. The seven year old ran down a few steps down the river and leaped onto a boulder popping out. She stood on the boulder, and held her hand up in the air, a blue light coming to her palm._

_The water from the river slithered its way up to the young girls' hand, until there was a ball of it floating in her hand in the place of the blue light. The water started to spin, and it spun faster and faster until it became a glass sphere of ice._

_Looking at the ice sphere, the girl started moving her hands around it as it floated in thin air, wisps of green seemingly cutting the glass. However, one wisp sliced it, and the whole sphere exploded, splattering the seven year old with river water._

_Furious, the young girl stomped her foot on the rock angrily, a geyser of water spouting up in front of her, caused by her blind rage._

"_Control your temper!" The woman from before ordered the seven year old, and the girl only glared at her and jumped off of the rock._

_She turned towards a house a little ways up the river and trudged her way towards it, grumbling to herself._

"_Where are you going young lady?" The woman ordered and the girl turned her head and stuck her tongue out at the woman._

"_**I'm**__ getting **my **friend and __**we're **__going for a walk!" The seven year old screeched furiously, storming out of sight._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Umm... Yeah... Alexis was probably OOC... I'm sorry... So, has anybody figured out anything about the italics? Or the girl(s) at the end of the chapters in the italics? First one to guess correctly will get a cookie!

And, you guys still have the option of influencing whether or not there is a pairing or not as well as what it will be!!!

Please Read and Review and Tell Me What You Think!!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	5. Zeke vs Azira

Paw-chan's back!! And Paw-Chan comes bearing the gift of the fourth chapter!! ^_^ Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 4**

"_Melody? Are you alright?" Jordan asked, sitting on the edge of Melody's bed. It was the middle of the night and she was curled up in a ball, shivering and shaking like there was no tomorrow on her bed like she had had a horrible nightmare. Which was more than likely what had happened._

"_I'm scared," Melody cried, throwing herself onto the boy. "I'm scared that Damian's going to be gone for good! That he's going to be killed off and not be able to come back!" Jordan seemed a little shock at what the girl did, but patted her back, trying to get her to calm down._

"_Now now," Jordan said. "We're not going to let them do that to him, got it? We're all fighting for him." Melody shook her head tears carving pathways down her cheeks._

"_That's not going to be enough," Melody said, her voice wavering. "I have this really bad feeling that this is going to end badly. I don't want Damian to die Jordan!" Melody started crying even harder into Jordan's shirt, and by the volume of her sobs, Jordan was surprised that nobody woke up because of her sobs._

"_Don't worry Melody," Jordan told Melody as he buried his face into her hair and stroked it gently. "I'm not going to let that happen." Jordan stroked her hair softly, effectively lulling the distraught girl back to sleep._

"_I'm not going to let either of you die," Jordan murmured as he gently laid the girl on the bed. _

"_Even if I have to give up my own life."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Azira LP: 4000**

**Zeke LP: 4000**

"Ladies first," Azira smirked, drawing her card. "And I start by playing the field spell, The Dolls Castle!" The basements' background transformed as the side wall became the front of a castle and it seemed like the two were dueling in a courtyard. "Now, all cards that have 'Doll' or 'Toy' as part of their name gains an extra three hundred attack points!"

"Next, I summon Dark Toymaker (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 800**) in attack mode!" Azira watched as her card appeared on the field. Zekey was going to lose and she would prevail. If she didn't win, then _**she'd**_ be so mad at her. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Zeke laughed.

"I'll place one monster in face down defense position," Zeke laughed, "And place one face down and end my turn. Your turn." Azira fumed, not liking the way Zekey was laughing at her. He had something planned, she just knew it.

"I summon Black Toy Soldier (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 200**) to the field in attack mode!" Azira announced. "And as he has 'Toy' in his name, he gains three hundred more attack points!"

**Black Toy Soldier: Attack: 1500 Defense: 200**

"But," Azira said, an evil smile on her face, "That won't matter after I fuse him with my Dark Toymaker using Polymerization. Now, Black Toy Soldier, Dark Toymaker, fuse together! Create Ragnarok the Doll Master!" The monster Ragnarok the Doll Master was shrouded completely in darkness and all that Zeke could see of the doll master was two piercing yellow eyes.

**Ragnarok the Doll Master: Attack: 2200 Defense: 1800**

"And, as there is a certain field spell in play," Azira smirked again. "He gains three hundred more attack points!"

**Ragnarok the Doll Master: Attack: 2500 Defense: 1800**

"Now, Ragnarok, attack his facedown card!" Azira ordered, the monster doing so. The card flipped face up, being destroyed. Zeke held his duel disk over his face to avoid backlash, then pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I activate my trap, Cry For Help!" Zeke said. "This card can only be activated when a Princess of Dolls is destroyed in battle. This allows me to summon her older counterpart, Resolute Doll Princess (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300**) to the field in attack mode!" A girl of about ten years appeared on the field. Her hair was pink and eyes aquamarine.

"And, as she has 'Doll' in her name, she gains three hundred more attack points from your field spell!" Zeke smirked, and Azira berated herself. She should've known he would've had cards like _that_ as well.

**Resolute Doll Princess: Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300**

"Hah," Azira snorted. "Should've known a boy from the resistance would have a card like that." Zeke glared at the girl.

"Should've known a porcelain freak like you would have a demonic card like the doll master," Zeke snarled back. Azira gave a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sticks and stones Zekey, sticks and stones." She replied. "I end my turn." Zeke ground his teeth together as he drew his card.

This duel was going at a standstill. Zeke could tell that. They were too evenly matched.

He needed to pull something out that would give him a quick upper hand, and fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure I have to take him back Alexis?" Jaden whined to the blonde for what seemed the fifteen millionth time that hour. Alexis sighed- Jaden's whining was starting to annoy her, and she half thought that she should just give into the boy. But she thought against it. She had a really bad feeling about this, and after everything that had happened to them- Jaden especially -she felt that they should just stay away from anything that could even remotely be bad trouble. Even a seemingly harmless doll like the one Jaden found.

Jaden wouldn't admit it, but he found himself growing… fond of the doll, if you could say that. It had only been one day since he had found the doll, but he felt attached to it. Like it was the reason he was having those weird dreams.

"Yes, I am Jaden," Alexis sighed. "Now, where did you guys find this doll?"

It had been a half hour, and the boys were still trying to figure out where Jaden had picked up the doll from. Jaden was the one currently holding the doll, his right arm across its chest, holding it loosely as it was held against Jaden's own chest as they wandered the abandoned dorm trying to figure out where the doll had come from.

Alexis was pretty sure this was just a tactic Jaden was using to get her to let him keep the doll. And there was no way that that was happening.

"…_Destroy her Doll Master! …"_ A voice echoed from beneath them, catching the groups' attention. There seemed to be a duel going on in the basement. And of course, it drew everybody's attention away from what they were currently doing to go find out what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Azira LP: 2800**

**Zeke LP: 1600**

**Azira's Field: No monsters, One Facedown**

**Zeke's Field: One Monster, No Facedowns**

"You're doing good Zekey, but not good enough," Azira taunted, a smirk alight on her face. "You'll need to be better in order to beat me." Zeke glared at Azira at the use of the hated nickname.

"Face it," She shrugged her shoulders. "You wimps from the resistance are no match for us." Zeke smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "We'll see about that. It's my turn!"

"I activate the spell, Princesses Through The Ages!" Zeke announced. "This card can only be activated when I have Princess of Dolls and Resolute Doll Princess in the grave, and Mourning Doll Princess on the field. This allows me to summon Princess of Dolls and Resolute Doll Princess back to the field in attack mode. And as they have 'Doll' in their name, they earn three hundred more attack points."

**Princess of Dolls: Attack: 800 Defense: 2000**

**Resolute Doll Princess: Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300**

**Mourning Doll Princess: Attack: 2900 Defense: 1500**

"So what?" Azira sneered. "So you have a bunch of Princesses on your field. Only shows what kind of guy you are Zekey." Zeke's face flared up in anger, and Azira smirked.

"Too bad, I think I actually kinda liked you to," Azira was fueling the flame- something she found fun. "Too bad you're part of the resistance. We'd never work out that way." Zeke's face flared even more and the way his mouth was moving you could tell he was trying to count down backwards from ten.

"Next, I play Requiem of Time!" Zeke said, face still slightly red. "When I have all three of my Princesses-" Azira snickered, causing Zeke to get even angrier "-on the field, I can combine all their attack points and give the total attack points to the oldest one- Mourning Doll Princess!"

**Mourning Doll Princess: Attack: 5100 Defense: 1500**

"And let's not forget your conveniently placed field spell," Zeke ground out. "Giving her three hundred more attack points."

**Mourning Doll Princess: Attack: 5400 Defense: 1500**

"Now," Zeke growled, still angry, "Mourning Doll Princess, attack Azira directly!"

**Azira LP: 0000**

**Zeke LP: 1600**

"Argh!" Azira screeched. That had hurt.

Her left arm was missing, and her right one had nicks and cracks all up it. Her right cheek was missing a good section of it and a chunk of her left leg was missing. The pieces were laying around her, shattered in pieces.

"How's that for a wimp from the resistance, porcelain freak?" Zeke snarled. Azira glared.

"You'll pay for this bastard!" Azira spat, scrambling over and grabbing her left arm. Zeke snorted, but as he made to say something, a different voice echoed.

"Azira?"

The two looked up to see Jesse, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz and Jaden looking down on them.

"Oh shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Where's my daddy?" A five year old girl with magenta hair and blind blue eyes cried. "Where's my daddy? What happened to him? Daddy made a promise to me and Daddy never breaks his promises!"_

_A boy about her age looked at her, then the adults, as if asking, 'is she for real?' The boy had obsidian hair and hazel eyes._

"_What are you, three?" The boy snorted. "You don't need your stupid father. He probably just abandoned you to save his own skin." One of the adults gave him a sharp look as the girl continued to wail._

"_What?" The boy asked, oblivious to his mistake._

"_Apologize, now." One of them ordered. The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes and mumbled a small apology. "Louder, so she can hear, boy!" The boy rolled his eyes._

"_Sorry!" He practically shouted. "There, happy?" Turning around, the five year old boy stormed off, displeased with what he had been forced to do._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there was chaoter four! yah, I know, I skipped a whole part of the duel, but trust me, it was extremely boring. Oh, and I own all those cards 'cept for Polymerization.

And- whoa! What the heckle is up with Azira's arm coming off like that? First one to tell me gets a cookie!!! ^_^

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	6. Azira Is

Paw-Chan updates with the sixth chapter of **Jaden's Doll Trouble!** ^_^ Happy now, aren't ya? Well, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6**

"_Are you alright Melody?" Jordan asked, walking up to the girl. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily._

"_Yeah…" She panted, "Just… fine…" Jordan looked at Melody worriedly, and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_You don't look fine," He stated, and placed a hand on the girls' forehead. He withdrew it quickly, as if he had just touched a scalding hot stove. "You're burning up!" Melody shook her head, but quickly after shaking it, she collapsed. Jordan grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to the ground gently, setting her in his lap._

"_I'm… fine…" Melody coughed._

"_No, no you're not!" Jordan protested. "You're burning up! How did that happen?" Melody's eyes narrowed as she heaved out a cough._

"_I had a run in with Azira." Melody grimaced, coughing into her hand. "I… I didn't want to tell anybody." Jordan scowled, and made to stand up._

"_Why that little…" He growled. "I'm going to go find her and break her into a million pieces!" Melody weakly grabbed Jordan's wrist, stopping him from standing up completely._

"_Please, don't," She coughed weakly. Jordan hesitated for a moment, before kneeling down and scooping the pinkette up into his arms._

"_I'm taking you to Zeke then," He said, and Melody didn't protest- not that she was able to either –and coughed weakly into her hands._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

None of the kids could comprehend the image they were seeing. Azira was standing below them, an arm missing with the opposite hand holding the aforementioned hand as well as nicks and cracks and missing chunks in her features with no blood flowing from the wounds. Not to mention, Zeke was standing there as well, no limbs or body parts missing.

"Oh shit," The two transfers chorused, realizing how much trouble they were in. They all stood stock still, trying to find words to say after that, until Azira noticed something.

It was the doll in Jaden's hands.

"That doll!" She gasped, and Zeke's attention was drawn to Jaden as well. Aware that the two were staring at him, he subconsciously took a step away from them, and Zeke turned towards Azira.

"Leave, now." He ordered the blonde. Azira glared at the boy and waved her arm(s) menacingly at the black haired boy.

"Make me!" She snarled at him. Zeke glared at the (currently) one armed girl.

"Now, before I decided to cripple you even further." He threatened. "Your leg looks like it won't survive even the weakest of magic. Want to find out?" Zeke's eyes narrowed, and Azira heaved a great big sigh before resigning.

"Alrighty then," Azira smirked. "I should probably go back and report to the _Princess_." Azira emphasized the word 'princess' and Zeke shuddered, leaving the kids confused at what was going on. "I bet she'll just love knowing…"

"Go now, before I take what I said back and go ahead and chop that leg off." Zeke threatened. Azira smirked and gave a laugh and placed her arm that wasn't attached where it was supposed to go. She held it there for a few seconds before releasing it, the arm staying.

"A little touchy now, aren't we?" She laughed, and all of a sudden the hand of the arm that was just reattached started to glow. "Fine, I'll go. But, here- I'll leave you all with a little souvenir." And with that she chucked the glowing orb at Jaden, and a black pool of darkness appeared at her feet.

"Bye Zekey," She laughed as Zeke's face flushed in anger, and dropped through the darkness. The minute Azira was all the way through the darkness, the pool disappeared, and Zeke looked up at the group, Jesse holding the injured Jaden. Zeke's eyes narrowed at the scene, but they quickly switched to a sheepish look.

"So…" He said, a sheepish look on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "How's it going?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"What the hell just happened?!" Chazz exploded, and Zeke sighed.

"Why don't we go someplace else for explanations." Zeke suggested, though it was more of a statement rather than a question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What was that?!" Chazz snarled, yanking Zeke up by his collar the minute they were in his room, door locked (Zeke had insisted that they lock it).

"Put me down." Zeke's voice was cold. When Chazz didn't, Zeke placed his hand on Chazz's and shortly after Chazz yelped and dropped Zeke to his feet.

"I'll answer any questions you guys have," Zeke told them looking at them all, before finally resting his eyes on the unconscious Jaden. "As long as they are _specific._" Eyebrows were raised, and Zeke said, "Like no, 'what was that?' questions."

"Who are you?" Alexis asked him, starting the round of questions, and Zeke gave a small smile.

"I'm Zeke, as you obviously know already," Zeke said. "I'm part of the resistance."

"The resistance for what?" Syrus asked, and Zeke's expression became dark.

"We're working to throw over the royal throne," Zeke answered, his eyes never leaving Jaden.

"Wait, you mean for Japan?!" Hassleberry yelped, and Zeke barked out a laugh, shakind his head. The kids seemed to relax, if only a little.

"Of course not." He answered. "I'm from a different plane- a different dimension, if you wish." The kids looked at him incredulously.

"No way," Atticus said. "That's impossible, isn't it?" Zeke chuckled.

"You saw Azira, didn't you? With her missing an arm?" He asked, seeing them pale slightly at the thought. "She's one of the royal family's minions. She works for the royal family." The kids looked at each other like they didn't believe a word Zeke said.

"What about Azira then?" Jesse asked. "How was her arm able to do that? And what did she do to Jaden?" Zeke gave a small laugh as Jesse looked at Jaden, slightly worried.

"That's because Azira…" Zeke smirked, liking the suspense as the kids leered closer to him as if getting closer to him would make him answer sooner.

"Azira's a doll. A porcelain one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Azira! Where are you!" A three year old girl pouted. The girl had dark magenta hair and her eyes were an extremely light blue- the girl was blind. A pair of arms scooped the three year old up, causing her to giggle madly._

"_Right here young princess." Azira answered, smile on her face. The three year old threw her arms around Azira's neck._

"_I missed you!" She whined. "Why aren't you around more often Azira?" Azira laughed and set the princess on the ground, and the girl felt around until she found Azira's skirt, then clutched it._

"_Because, I have other duties." Azira told the girl, patting her head. The girl pouted and raised her head up in the blonde's general direction._

"_Then why don't you play with me when you're around?" The girl pouted. Azira knelt beside the girl and gave her a hug._

"_I'm sorry," Azira apologized, leaving the three year old confused._

"_Why are you apologizing?" She was confused._

"_I'm just sorry." Azira said, and the three year old princess pouted, confused._

"_About what?" She pouted, and Azira smiled a sad smile that the girl couldn't see._

"_About everything." And before the princess could ask anything else, Azira had stood up and pried the princess' fingers gently off of her skirt. "I have to go."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, Azira's a doll. DarkMageGirl808 gets a cookie now!!! ^___^ I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	7. Living Dolls

So, yeah, Paw-Chan is back from an extended leave! *sweatdrops* Anyways, happy early birthday to me! I officially turn fifteen saturday, so to celebrate my mom is taking me to the local fair for supper then out to see HP6! XP

Well... Enough bragging from Paw-Chan- read the chapter please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6**

"_What are you doing?" Jordan asked Melody as she balanced on one foot on a stepping stone in the middle of a small river. Her left foot was high in the air while her right one was planted firmly on the stone she was on, and both feet were bare. Melody's whole body was leaning forward as she tried to balance on the rock, her staff balancing on the tip of her nose._

"_Wha- Ack?!" Melody yelped as she tried to turn to see who called her, losing balance and falling into the river, getting thoroughly drenched and soaked in river water. Her staff went sailing and planted itself firmly onto the ground of the opposite shore Jordan was standing on._

"_Heh heh, sorry about that," Jordan apologized, skipping his way over to Melody on stepping stones, and leaning down and offering his hand. "Help you?" Melody smirked as she grasped his hand._

"_No, let me, help you!" She told him, yanking his arm, sending him flying into the river as well._

"_Ha ha, very funny Melody," Jordan laughed sarcastically, standing up and shaking himself off like a dog. Melody laughed a laugh that chimed like bells._

"_Glad you liked it," And Melody stood up and scampered across the river, grabbing her staff before scampering back past Jordan._

"_Race you to the house!"_

_And she was out of sight before Jordan could even comprehend what she said._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?! There's no way she could be a doll!"

"That's impossible!"

"Doll's can't be alive!" Zeke smirked at the last comment.

"Oh contraire," Zeke told them, smirking. "The dolls are alive."

"That's ridiculous!" Chazz exploded. "Dolls can't be alive!" Zeke laughed, making the group even more bewildered.

"Of course they can," Zeke laughed. "They just need the right master." The kids looked at him in disbelief, agreeing on one thing- Zeke was insane.

"Think about it," Zeke told them calmly. "How else would Azira be able to do that with her arm? Have it come unattached, and have no blood flow from the wound, no bone show? She's. A. Doll."

"Why was she so shocked by the doll Jaden has?" Atticus asked Zeke, the group ignoring Jesse's second question that had been asked previously. Zeke looked at the doll that was being held in Jaden's hands, even in his unconscious state.

"Easy," Zeke replied breezily. "It's a doll that has been missing since the death of the rebellion's leader, nearly two centuries ago." Atticus cocked his head to the side.

"Then why is it so important?" Zeke laughed.

"Because that's the very doll the rebellion leader controlled." Zeke answered. "She died protecting that doll."

"Wait- _she_?!" Chazz exploded. "The rebellion leader was a _girl_?!" Zeke laughed at Chazz's reaction.

"Of course." Zeke answered simply. "The rebellion leader was the princess of the land." It was Alexis' turn to be confused now.

"But I thought you said you were going against the throne?" She asked. "How could you go against the throne and have the princess as your leader at the same time?" Zeke smiled and shook his head as he gave a small chuckle.

"That's a story for another time." He told her. "I have to say that I should probably get you guys away from here now." The statement arouse panic from the kids, and caused them to wonder just what exactly they had been drawn into this time.

"Why?!" Syrus asked panicking.

"Because if I'm right," Zeke said. "Little Miss Azira will be back any time now with reinforcements to come and take that doll back, by force if need be." The kids looked at Zeke warily, and he sighed.

"Look, I can understand if you guys don't trust me completely, but you have to understand," He pleaded. "If I don't get you guys out of here, you could very well _die_." It didn't take a genius to notice the emphasis Zeke put on the last word, and slowly but surely the group agreed to go along with the suspicious transfer student.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked Zeke, and the latter smirked.

"Let's just say you're going to be oddly reminded of one fairytale or another." Zeke laughed, before he clasped his hands together and told the kids to gather around him.

"What are you going to do?" Syrus asked nervously as Zeke made sure that they were all close together- as close as most of them would stand next to each other, anyways. Jaden was being carried by Jesse on said boy's back, still unconscious, doll still in his grasp.

"Just… Don't panic, alright?" Zeke told the small blunette lightly. "Everybody ready?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "Brace yourselves."

And all of a sudden the floor was starting to give away under the kids. Zeke laughed at their reactions as they continued to sink through the floor at a slightly faster rate.

"I told you not to panic," He chuckled. "And to brace yourselves. Now, you better close your eyes for this next part- It's not exactly pleasant going through these portals with open eyes." The group quickly complied- Syrus the fastest of the group seeing as he was the only vertically impaired one of the group, and thus, closer to being completely enveloped by whatever they were sinking in more than the others.

They gasped lightly in unison as a cold feeling completely enveloped their bodies, before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared.

The kids blinked their eyes open to see Zeke smirking in front of them, a sun setting low in front of them as he stood in front of what seemed to be a cottage. It was a modest white with what _seemed_ to be a straw roof, and oak shutters on the glassless windows. The cottage was surrounded by trees, just like the rest of the kids.

"Welcome," Zeke laughed at their awestruck looks, "To Outlook Cottage."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I want Azira!" A five year old girl demanded, hands on her hips, stomping her foot. Her eyes were close to a blind blue, hair a dark pink, also close to a magenta color. She had a bandage running across the side of her cheek, and her right arm was swathed in bandages from her wrist to her elbow, left arm from the shoulder to her elbow._

_The adults looked back and forth from each other, whispering to themselves, irritating the five year old. Tears burned in the little girls' eyes as she glared up at them, face seemingly contorting in what could only be assumed to be rage. Her small hands clenched up into fists as she stomped her foot again and repeated herself, much more forcefully._

"_I want Azira!" She practically screeched. "I order you to take me to her!" The adults sighed, before finally one of them finally knelt down to the girls' height and placed their hand on her shoulder and looked the five year old in the eye._

_There was no easy way of telling the girl the news- especially so soon after they had had to break the news of her father's death to her. They just had to hope nothing irreparable would break…_

"_I'm sorry," The adult told the five year old, voice calm and even. "Azira is…" The adult didn't even have a chance to finish what they were saying- the five year old had torn her shoulder out of the adult's grip and was shouting again._

"_No!" She screamed. "You're lying! Azira isn't gone! Azira is still alive! She would never abandon me! Azira's the one that gave me Damian! She gave me Damian on the promise that she would never abandon me, like Damian's master! She gave me Damian so I could be his new master! So I could be friends with him! So I could have a friend!"_

_Tears were flooding from the five year olds' eyes, and she turned on her heel and fled the room, bawling._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, did you guys like the chapter? And, is it just me, or does the name 'Damian' ring a bell? *smirks*

Read and review please, or else the authoress will sick her brother's soul eating girlfriend on you! XP

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	8. Outlook Cottage Part 1

...Wow... This place is so... cobweby... Sorry for the delay. Ton of crap, ton of stories, ton of excuses that aren't going to get you to the story sooner. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Welcome to Outlook Cottage!" Melody crowed, aquamarine eyes glittering. "Here you will find all of the dolls and masters who never give up hope on that the real princess will come back and take over the Kingdom for once and for all!" Zeke and Janet laughed._

"_Don't mind her boys," Janet laughed. "Melody can be a little over zealous at times. Outlook Cottage has only one purpose embedded in the magic that created it. That is to give solace to those affected by the war. It may look small from the outside, but that is just a ruse. When anybody from the palace who hasn't been granted sanctuary here looks at it, all they see is an old falling apart building. This is because they don't believe that the real princess will reclaim the throne."_

"_And of course," Zeke continued, "We are part of the resistance who are working on finding the real princess to help her take back the throne." Melody nodded._

"_Now, if any of you wimps want to back out now and think you can deal with the harsh war without support from us, you can leave now." She instructed. There were looks exchanged, and when it was obvious that no one was going to move, she smirked._

"_Welcome to the resistance kiddies."_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Outlook Cottage?" Atticus was the first to recover. "What's that?" Zeke was about to respond, but was cut off by a figure rushing out from the woods.

"Zekey! You're back! Helen and I missed you!" A brunette with shoulder length hair and violet eyes declared, hanging off of his arm. Zeke laughed as he swatted the girl off his arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "I missed you to Sarai." Zeke ruffled the brunette's picture perfect hair, and she grimaced, trying to smooth it back to its original position.

"Ze-eke!" She whined, pouting. "You know I hate it when you do that!" Zeke just laughed and shook her off.

"Which is why I do it." Zeke responded, turning back towards the group, saying, "Let's go. Sooner we get inside the sooner you get your answers. Kapeesh?" Sarai cocked her head to the side.

"Zeke, who're you…" But Sarai stopped herself, spying the group behind Zeke. She studied them for a few moments before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What is it lil' lady?" Hassleberry asked Sarai, but she merely shook her head, hands over her mouth and eyes wide, taking a few steps back.

"I… I'll… be at the cottage, getting stuff ready," Sarai said at last before turning on her heel and sprinting from whence she came.

"What's up with her?" Syrus asked, looking after the brunette as she ran off. Zeke shook his head.

"Ignore Sarai." Zeke merely replied. "She's weird like that." The others took this as a suitable reply, but one of their eyes followed Sarai all the way back to the cabin and through the door.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Here's the potion Zeke!" Helen burbled happily, handing a frothing glass of pink goop to said boy. The group flinched as Zeke picked up the glass and turned toward Jesse saying,

"Hold his mouth open." Alexis eyed the glass warily.

"Are you sure that won't hurt him even more?" She asked, not liking the look of the potion. Zeke nodded.

"Certain." He agreed. "Helen's made this thousands of times before. She couldn't mess this up even if she tried." Helen nodded in agreement, perfect blonde ringlets bouncing on her head, eerie crimson eyes that seemed to pierce whoever's soul they were looking at.

"Are they going to be alright Zeke?" Helen looked to the older as he poured the goop down Jaden's throat. Zeke frowned.

"We'll know in due time." Zeke replied. "Meanwhile, who wants something to eat?"

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"_**Jordan!" A girls' voice echoed through the black landscape. Where was he? And why was he hearing a girls' voice?**_

"_**Jordan where are you?!" The sound of feet hitting concrete floor neared him, but that didn't make any sense. There was no concrete. It was just black. No concrete.**_

"_**Jordan!" The girl called again, and the next thing that he knew he was being crashed into and he was sent sprawling to the ground.**_

_**The person who crashed into him made quick work of getting up. She looked down at him and said rather bluntly,**_

"_**You're not Jordan." He looked up at her.**_

"_**Well, duh," He replied. "I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki. Who're you?" The girl bit her lip.**_

"_**I'm…" She hesitated. "I'm…" Jaden cocked his head to the side.**_

"_**What? Do you not remember who you are?" He inquired, looking at the girl. She had pink hair and blue eyes and looked so familiar to him…**_

"_**Of course I remember who I am!" She snapped, then immediately looked crestfallen. "Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been going for so long…"**_

"_**Gone where?" Jaden asked, and a tear slipped down her cheeks.**_

"_**Searching." The girl answered. "I've lost things that I hold dear to me." She sniffled, wiping tears off of her cheeks.**_

"_**What?" Jaden stepped towards her. "Maybe I can help." She shook her head.**_

"_**You can't help me. Only I can help me." She responded.**_

"_**Well, can you tell me what you lost?" Jaden looked at the crying girl. "Maybe I can hold on to it if I stumble upon it and keep it until I stumble upon you next… Wha-?!" The girl's shape and form began to morph, changing into something else.**_

"_**Azira?!" Jaden yelped, stumbling backwards. The blonde ignored him as she split into two more people; Zeke and another blonde, one that reminded him of Alexis.**_

"_**Three items you must take;" They recited as one, waving their hands in front of him.**_

"_**Three things you must restore." Jaden took a step back.**_

"_**In a Kingdom under siege, you must have loyalties pledged," Zeke said, the three lifting their hands**_

"_**Weapons forged," The blonde that looked like Alexis responded.**_

"_**And a place of power," Azira finished. "In rebellion's time you must have friends by your side."**_

"_**Love to be your guide," The not-Alexis chimed.**_

"_**And those to heal and teach you the ways of their kind." Zeke ended.**_

"_**If not," They brought their hands down to point at Jaden. "You will lose your place of power, your seat of influence, and most of all, the one who used to be on your side."**_

"_**What?" Jaden took a step back. "What are you three talking about?!"**_

"_**The prophecy has been spoken, so it shall set. Journey safe, young ruler." A voice laughed at the edges of Jaden's consciousness as the black fully engulfed him and he could see no more.**_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

So, how was it? Probably crappy after my leave of absence, but hey, at least it's an update, right? More action will be coming in later chapters.

Reading and reviewing makes Paw-Chan a Happy Authoress! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
